


Fan-comic: Shyren's Hunt - a Bestia's Wrath story

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fan-Art, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Murder, Revenge, custom worldbuilding, fan-comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: During the infiltration of the party Empress Vaylin hosts, Shyren slips away to deal with some personal business. But will killing the one who betrayed them take the burden off their mind?Major warning for (stylized) blood and gore, eye trauma (of the character), and possibly eye strain (of the viewer) (due to the black, white, and red color scheme)!Set in Bestia's Wrath verse, during the events of KOTET. Shyren, a Scion of Zakuul blessed with a gift from Nahut, accompanies Bestia during "The Dragon's Maw" chapter with (or instead of) Theron.'
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615
Kudos: 1





	Fan-comic: Shyren's Hunt - a Bestia's Wrath story




End file.
